National Coffee Day
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: This is a really silly one shot that I probably should just erase. I'm working on kicking my muse into action. What happens when Steph's mother sets her up on a coffee date on National Coffee Day, which is today. No Cupcakes were hurt in this story.


Author's Note: I was trying to write today but my muse is not being cooperative. I received an e-mail from Fireside Coffee Company that stated it was National Coffee Day, they have some good stuff for instant. I keep it in my desk at work. Use their coupon code until 10/4/14 coffeeday for $5 off a $35 purchase if you are interested….

Disclaimer: Just borrowing these wonderful characters, unfortunately I have to return them. This is a not for profit venture.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie's POV<strong>

So I met another loser for coffee this morning. He works the night shift at the button factory, his name is Doug McMasters. My mother ran into him at the market and said I'd meet him for coffee. Thank god it wasn't another horrid dinner. I think Mom is scared Grandma will scare another one off. See, Morelli and I broke up a few months ago and he's already engaged to an ER Nurse from St. Francis. Mom doesn't think Ranger is marriage material, he isn't from the Burg. If she only knew about the two guns and a knife he carries and his stance on marriage and relationships. Mom has made it her mission to get me married whether I want to or not.

I went to school with Doug so at least I knew what he looked like. I pulled up to the Starbucks on State Street and walked in the door dressed for a typical work day. I wasn't interested in dating Doug so I didn't put much effort into my appearance. I wore a black stretchy t-shirt, professionally faded skinny jeans and my black Bates boots. I wore minimal make up and had my hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. I saw him sitting at a table looking anxious. I walked over and said "Hey Doug, long time no see."

"Yeah Steph, I'm surprised you showed up but I figured your Mom would give you a hard time. She was very forceful or I wouldn't have agreed to meet you. Let me get you a coffee."

Doug came back with his coffee and my venti caramel macchiato with whip. He also brought over two pieces of iced lemon cake. It was yummy. We talked for an hour and caught up but there was no spark we both agreed. We didn't really have anything in common other than attending the same high school. Doug got up and left and sat a few more minutes thinking about the train wreck my life had become.

Suddenly a man sat across from me, I looked up into the deep brown eyes of my mentor, Ranger. "What are you doing here?"

He gave me one of his barely there smiles. "Babe."

"Am I to assume that means that you're here to see me?"

His smile widened and I heard someone drop a china cup. I shook my head and raised one of my eyebrows. Okay it was both of them. Then he spoke "I saw you sitting here with a man and I was curious."

"You get curious?" I teased.

"I do have emotions Babe."

I smiled brightly at him. "I know you do. My mother asked me to meet Doug for coffee. I went to school with him and his wife died six months ago, he works nights at the button factory and he needs a mother for his five kids. She's truly desperate, this way she has me married and gets some grandkids. Besides Morelli is engaged and it doesn't look good that I'm not even dating anyone."

I watched as his blank face slid into place. "Babe do you regret ending it with Morelli?"

I knew this was a pivotal moment. My answer could define my future with Ranger. I have loved him for a long time. I realized it after he was shot by Scrog but it became even clearer when he dove off a bridge to save me. I took a deep breath before I began "No, I'll never regret ending it. We weren't right for each other and we were never friends before he was FTA. Since then we haven't really been friends. I mean sometimes it seems like we are then he would get horny and we'd have sex. It was more like sort of friends with benefits. The worst part is I let it happen. I let things get as far as they did for as long as I did. We were never on the same page."

"I'm sorry Babe. Is there anything I can do?"

I thought for a moment and a grin came over my face. I could think of several things he could do the question was would he? "Well….. I can think of a few things." A wolf grin spread over his gorgeous face. "First I'd like you to take me back to your apartment and we can celebrate National Coffee Day our own way."

We stood and walked out hand-in-hand. Several people pulled out their cell phones and were taking pictures and texting like mad.

**Helen's POV**

I heard mother shout "It's about time she finally got the package." I smiled to myself knowing that my plan worked.

The phone rang and I answered. "Hello Plum residence."

"Hola Helen, its Ella. They just walked into the elevator hand in hand. I don't think I've ever seen either of them so happy. I can't believe our plan worked. That was sheer genius Helen. Now I know where Stephanie gets her deviousness from."

"How did you get Carlos to the coffee shop?"

"Well I told him I needed a particular bag of coffee beans for Stephanie. I explained patiently I couldn't leave because I had muffins in the oven and I had to start preparing lunch. I practically begged him because it was the only place in town that still had that flavor. Then I pulled out the big guns. I told him that I had never told his mother or abuela about Stephanie. That was all it took."

Helen giggled "Well we did it. This should hopefully get those stubborn kids together."


End file.
